Destiny at your Hands
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: Ren Adler was looking for her Destiny and found it in a small massage parlor in Westchester. femslash mystiqueirene


Destiny at your Hands

By Princess Alexandria

Movieverse / AU – Post Xmen 2

AN: I just can't stand that Destiny wasn't in these movies, she's such an important part of Mystique's life. Here is my small fix to the situation.

Part 1

Ren walked along the paths of the mansion quietly, feeling the soft breeze and the sun beating on her skin. She could hear the children at play on the other side of the mansion and chose not to go see them. When Charles had called her, desperate for a teacher to finish off the school year because one of his own had died, well, Ren had accepted.

She'd expected the call. She'd expected the pain the days before as well, caused by the mission that led to Jean's death. Ren moved to the side and listed as a ball traveling over the roof landed where she'd been standing. She'd expected that as well. She heard the ball pop from the pressure of hitting the ground with such force. The children were overplaying again.

Getting a better grip on her purse she finished her walk and moved to unlock her car. A day off was just what she needed, and she was going to take it. This place was haunted with death and she regretted coming here. If she hadn't had such a strong feeling that coming here was part of her destiny, well, she would have recommended a few other people instead of locking up her home and driving all the way here from Colorado.

Checking her purse before driving away, she found the envelope and the gift certificate inside. Ren smiled and started the car, feeling that a day of pampering was exactly what she needed, and wondering how someone actually managed to surprise her with it. That didn't happen often.

…………….

The building she was looking for was clearly a house converted into the spa. Ren parked her car along the side in the six car parking lot, which had just two cars in it.

The soft bell rang as she stepped inside and she could smell the floral scent in the air. She also heard the soft sounds of a small inside waterfall in the entry and the soft sounds of soothing music. She could already feel her body starting to relax and she smiled at the woman coming down the hall, her footsteps very soft. "Hello, I'm Ren Adler."

"Oh yes." The woman spoke and it was a friendly welcoming sound. "I believe you're my five o'clock appointment."

"I'm sorry I'm a little early." Ren moved closer to the counter. "I thought I might have trouble finding the place."

"I could set you up in the relaxation room, but the massage room is still being used." The woman turned and the closet slid open with a soft sound. "You can change over here and I'll set up a nice foot soak for you."

"Thank you." Ren took the robe being offered her and her arm brushed up against the other woman's. A flash of blue filled her mind, the slicked back red of hair, and a smile with white teeth. Ren blinked just a moment, but her sun glasses keep that from being seen. "I'll be right out." She said, sounding a little distracted to her own ears. Her powers were not always easy to understand, but she caught that what she saw was the truth under the lie.

Ren took off her clothes, folding them carefully and pulled the robe over her naked body. Slippers were laid out as well and she put those on, while considering her vision. She sensed danger, but also something else, something that kept her here.

"Here, I'll take those and put them in the cupboard for you." The woman said as Ren felt that touch again, and the flash of blue and red came with yellow eyes. The vision didn't fade completely after this touch and Ren tilted her head just a little as she watched the woman put the clothes away for her. It was a strange double vision, one with a human woman and the other with the woman in blue. "Did you forget your sunglasses?" The woman motioned towards Ren's face.

"Oh, no. I'll leave them on." Ren said softly and turned to face the sun coming in the window.

"Okay." The woman sounded a little confused but didn't press.

"What was your name again?" Ren asked as she followed the woman into the relaxation room, wanting a name to go with this unique woman.

"Carol." The word rang with a lie, and Ren just nodded politely. "Ren is a rather unusual name, what's it short for?"

"Irene. I was named after my grandmother." She answered the familiar question as she sat, putting her feet into nearly too hot soapy water. It felt nice and she smiled just a little. "It's a little old fashion, so I go by Ren."

"Okay Ren," There was a soft touch again, this time to her shoulder. "You just relax out here and I'll come and get you when I have the room all set up." Ren stared after the woman and didn't look away and blush as she noticed that her glances were being noticed. Another name came to her mind and it wasn't Carol, this was Mystique. That name whispered in her mind in a dozen different tones, all in her own voice. The one that made her really look was the breathless begging way she could hear one echoing future self calling it out. Her precognition wasn't always perfect, but she'd never responded to anyone like she was with this woman. This might very well be the destiny she had felt pulling her into New York to begin with. Ren smiled softly and leaned back on the comfortable chair to wait and see if it truly was her destiny she was seeing.

It didn't feel like much time went by when Ren saw a customer leave, and heard the talking of the two people working here. Soon another woman left and she noticed Mystique in disguise moving to lock the front door. "Security when I'm here alone." She said as she turned with a smile, a towel in her hands. "Let's dry off your feet and take you back."

As her feet were being dried one at a time Ren thought hard about that locked front door and was starting to get a little tense. She had no vision to tell her what was happening. "You won't be hurting me will you?" She asked quietly.

"This is your first massage?" Mystique looked up at her with a small smile.

"Well, my first professional one." Ren answered, but the question hadn't really had anything to do with the massage.

"Oh, you'll like this." Mystique touched her hand softly and Ren relaxed as she stood up. "If I do anything you don't like, if I push too hard, just tell me. This isn't supposed to be torture."

Ren gripped the hand on hers gently and squeezed. "Okay." The sound of her own voice in a vision calling out for this woman making her willing to risk this, even knowing that this wasn't a regular massage; knowing that this had been a trick to bring her here. She'd never won any gift certificate and it wasn't some nice student or the Professor seeing she was becoming a little too stressed. Mystique had seen the new teacher and sent the certificate, planned to take over a woman's job, all to get Ren here. Fractional possible futures played out in Ren's mind, one of Mystique walking onto the campus in Ren's form, another of a dinner with soft light, and many others flashed by too fast to be seen.

They stepped into the massage room. "I can't believe you can see with those sunglasses on in here." Mystique said as Ren moved toward the hook on the wall.

"I can't." She spoke softly, and turned to face the woman, taking off her sunglasses in a strange move of trust. "I'm blind." Her milky eyes stared unblinkingly at the woman in front of her and she turned to put them on the counter. She could see with her inner eye, but she didn't volunteer that. She could tell she'd surprised Mystique with that one.

"Do you need help?" Mystique asked quietly. "Or shall I leave you to get onto the table."

"I'll be fine."

"It's at three o'clock from where you are." Mystique said quietly, "Just lay face down under the sheet." The woman moved to leave for a moment. Ren took off the robe and hung it on the hook, kicking the slippers off and shoving them under the chair.

Once she was ready Ren smiled just a little as it was a blue woman in her own form that came back in. She still had the clothing on, Ren could even hear the soft sway of the cloth, which was probably why it was there. Still it was that other voice that spoke, the one part of the mask. "Are you ready?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but how did you get here?" Mystique asked as she started to lay out some massage oils. "This place is a little remote for the bus."

"I have my ways." Ren said lazily and started to relax as it looked like she really was going to get a massage.

The soft music played, and there were the sounds of waves under it. The room was warm, warm enough to be comfortable in nothing and under just a sheet. Still with all of that, Ren flinched just a little as the first touch, where the sheet was pulled back to reveal her back to the air.

Warm soft hands started to gently caress Ren's shoulders and Ren could feel how tense she was from the way that light pressure felt. "Relax." Mystique said softly. "You're tensing up."

Ren took a deep breath and fought the tension, but it wasn't working. "I'm trying." Ren sighed and tried to convince herself of the safety of this, in spite of knowing it wasn't safe.

"Here." Mystique started to gently caress her shoulders. "Just listen to the music, imagine you're on a remote tropical island with no worries in the world." Those hands moved in circles over Ren's back, and Ren started to relax. Fingers explored one particularly hard muscle, working on it in a way that was pleasant pain and Ren groaned just a little as she felt blood returning to the area. "You hold a lot of stress here." Mystique spoke so softly Ren wasn't sure she was supposed to answer, but she did.

"I know." She couldn't really elaborate on how her visions of the future weren't always pleasant, in fact normally they weren't. She wasn't ready to tell this woman about those visions just yet. Fingers dug into the area along her shoulder blades and Ren relaxed further into the bed. "Oh, this is nice." She encouraged Mystique. "I should have tried this years ago."

"Why didn't you?" Those wonderful hands moved to work the tiny muscles in Ren's neck, running down along the sides, as Mystique asked quietly, her voice clearly trying to be soothing. Ren knew Mystique was looking to get enough information to copy her, but she didn't care.

"A million excuses that don't sound so good right now." Ren felt a tingling sensation all the way down her neck and it felt so nice. It felt like her hair was become aroused, strange as that seemed. "No time, wondering if I'd feel uncomfortable." Those hands started a light rub just under the base of her skull and Ren found it hard to talk for a moment. "Not wanting to deal with people who think blind equals hard of hearing, stupid, or helpless."

"Do you get that a lot?" Mystique asked and there was some sympathy in her voice. Ren wished she could tell if it was Mystique's cover or her real tone.

"Too much. I don't tell people if I don't have to anymore." Ren admitted quietly. The moving hands move back to her shoulders, working muscles that felt like they'd been rendered partly rock, it hurt a little, but Ren didn't complain.

"I couldn't tell, it isn't obvious." Mystique spoke as she worked, clearly getting involved in working out that protesting muscle.

"You wouldn't. I've been blind a long time." Ren grimaced just a little as something went from pleasantly painful to just painful. "And I have other ways of dealing with things."

"The other senses are more sensitive?" The pressure eased up on her back and Ren just sighed at that common conception.

"In a way." Her other senses being her mutation.

They went quiet and Ren didn't feel completely comfortable with the silence for a few minutes, before it became obvious that Mystique was content to just continue working on muscles Ren hadn't even been aware existed before.

The massage had Mystique moving around the table, and slowly moving the sheet off of a leg to work on it. Ren wondered if seeing parts of her body at a time would be enough for a shapeshifter to put the pieces together and make an exact copy. That was Mystique's mission here, after all, but Ren couldn't find it in herself to care as strong hands started to massage feet that had never been touched that way before.

The firm touch dug into her feet, caressing and massaging muscles that never received any attention and Ren moaned a little as she felt how it radiated through her body. "Oh, that's good." Her voice was a little breathless and Ren blushed a bit at hearing it.

She could see the small smile on Mystique's lips with her inner sight even though Ren had her face down on the table. She noticed the small mischievous twinkle in yellow eyes before the massage became firmer. Ren groaned in pleasure and noticed the smile grow.

As the massage moved to her toes Ren started to really wonder what this woman would be like during sex, if she was this good for a foot massage. She was disappointed when that foot was put back down on the table, but then Mystique picked up her other, and again Ren couldn't help but moan as firm pressure dug into the sole of her foot.

"Do you spend a lot of time on your feet?" Mystique asked while doing wonderful things to her and Ren almost didn't want to answer.

"Most of the day. I teach US History," Ren grinned a little at that fact. It had been the one amusing part of her hiring, that he'd given the only mutant that could see the future the responsibility of teaching about the past. "Five sections of it. Then I take a lot of walks." Ren had never been good with crowds because of her powers, so she avoided the mansion during the really busy times. She couldn't control when a vision came and after that one about the poor student that was going to die in a few years she decided to avoid the kids unless necessary.

It didn't help that Charles didn't take her advice, because it wasn't their way. One death of another person, one that chose to kill mutants in the future, could save that child and several others, but Charles decided to just increase the child's danger room sessions. It wouldn't work, but Charles chose to not believe in Ren's powers. It pissed her off to be dismissed like Cassandra in the ancient Greek myths.

"I can actually see you tensing up again." Mystique spoke slowly. "Try to think of more relaxing things, or do you want to talk about it?"

Ren focused on the small movements on her toes that felt so good and considered the question. To talk about it she'd need to let the blue woman know she was aware of who she was, and that could stop this wonderful touching. "Maybe later." She said as she focused on the foot massage. Mystique was known to be a terrorist, maybe she'd be willing to listen to Ren's vision and actually do something.

When that boy turned in a paper Monday, and talked a little about his own hopes for his future in it Ren had been about ready to go on a small mission of her own to do what Charles wouldn't. Ren pushed that memory aside and focused on how strong those fingers now digging into her calf felt.

Hands moved up to work on her thighs, moving the sheet out of the way and Ren started to wonder how close those hands would get to other, now more sensitive, parts of her body. Mystique really was very beautiful, and the woman didn't know that Ren could see the sexy smile that came with every small sigh and moan Ren made. Mystique looked like she wanted to seduce her and Ren was willing to go with that.

She normally was much more reserved about sex, but Mystique was different. Ren's breath caught as the thigh massage moved up enough to expose some of her rear to the air and it didn't look like Mystique was going to stop at her thighs. Mystique's grin was wickedly mischievous and Ren felt her heart start to beat a little faster seeing that expression on her face at this moment.

With her hands on one half of Ren's ass, kneading at the large muscle there, Mystique had the nerve to ask a question. "Is this pressure okay?"

"Ah," Ren managed to get out, and then took a moment to try and think. "It's good."

"Good." Mystique spoke softly and Ren could feel the sheet over her being moved further off of her, finally falling off and leaving her naked and face down on the table. The feel of those strong hands on her kept Ren from feeling self conscious about the exposure.

She hoped Mystique saw something she liked.

"Is it warm enough for you in here?" Mystique asked while moving to massage a little deeper. Ren groaned in pleasure and didn't answer right away, letting the massage continue uninterrupted by talk.

"It's fine." She finally spoke, her voice a little breathless again.

Part 3

"It's time to flip." Mystique spoke and the wicked grin was proof enough that Mystique was enjoying herself. Ren took a deep breath and tried to calm down from the massage. She was enjoying herself as well, far more than most people on this table probably did.

Turning over on a narrow table was a challenging thing to do, especially while not letting the fact that she could see in a way show. Ren carefully reached out to feel where the edges of the table were, before slowly turning over. She fought the blush, knowing her nipples were hard and her sex was wet. Her nipples would be clearly visible, but at least her sex wasn't, girls had that advantage, they could hide arousal longer with a comment about the cold.

"Is the temperature okay in here?" Mystique asked with a teasing smile, even if the voice was sincere sounding and Ren considered the lie she was supposed to tell at that point.

"No, it's fine." She told Mystique and finished settling onto the table. Her body was more ready than it had ever been and Ren found herself really hoping that Mystique was planning to take advantage of her. Her own voice calling out Mystique's name haunted her and pushed her to accept far more than she normally would from a stranger.

The massage started again at her shoulders and Ren did her best to relax. As Mystique worked she started to speak softly again. "In spite of all the talk doctors give women about being aware of their bodies, and checking them, usually it is someone else that finds problems, lumps, skin cancers." Ren wondered if any of what Mystique was saying was true as she suspected a set up. Still Ren relaxed as those strong blue hands worked her shoulders. "You have a few moles, but they all look to be healthy to me." Ren groaned a little as Mystique moved her hands under her neck to start to work those muscles.

"Good." Was all Ren attempted to say. It felt rude to not chat, but she wasn't really fully capable of that right now.

Hands moved to massage her upper chest and Ren noticed the small circular movements move closer and closer to her breasts. She said nothing as what was a massage started to turn into a breast exam. Ren may not have had professional massages before, but she'd had a breast exam and recognized the touch even if it was much slower and nicer. Ren's back arched, pushing her breasts up into Mystique's hands when the woman pinched her nipples. "You seem to be fine, I didn't find any lumps to be concerned about." Mystique spoke, but Ren heard a slightly breathless quality she liked.

Ren did her best to relax back onto the table and in spite of the charged air in the room she pretended to not be aroused. She fought for the hammering of her heart to stop, and her breathing to calm. "Good." Was all she said in response to Mystique's words. Ren wasn't stupid, she knew that a masseuse wouldn't be checking her breasts for her.

The massage moved to her legs, sadly not doing her feet again, but when Mystique started to kneed her thighs Ren thought it was a nice second prize. When that massage moved higher and higher it no longer seemed like it was in second place. Ren bit back a groan as that massage moved up so much she could feel the heat of Mystique's hands radiating out to her sex. So close that the hidden wetness there wouldn't be hidden if Mystique just moved a little more up.

Ren could see Mystique was staring down at her and swallowed hard as she stared up blankly at the ceiling, her ruined eyes blinking. It was always interesting to see what people did when they knew you couldn't see them, Ren thought as she watched the hungry look in yellow eyes that told her the shapeshifter thought she was attractive.

"Sorry." Mystique apologized as the back of her hand caught some of Ren's wetness and Ren knew it wasn't an accident.

"It's okay." She muttered as Mystique's hand moved away for a moment. She could see Mystique openly staring at her face, could feel the attention on her, could hear the soft background music and could feel the squeeze of Mystique's hand on her thigh and the way that movement pulled her legs slightly further apart.

The massage continued, but Mystique teased mercilessly, a soft accidental touch to her sex as Mystique worked on her thighs became more regular and Ren did her best to pretend it wasn't happening, so that it wouldn't stop. It was a game to them both, and one Ren wanted to win and wanted to lose.

It was a very disappointed Ren that found Mystique moving on, to massage her head, her face, very gently. The soft caress of her lips showed Ren that Mystique's hand smelled of Ren now, the unmistakable fragrance of her need had clung to the back of those hands that had touched her so often, it was partly masked by the oils used in the massage, but it was there. It didn't help to calm her down.

"We're done." Mystique spoke very softly. "Do you need help with your robe?"

"Are you saying that because I'm blind, because I still remember where I put it." Ren spoke while looking in Mystique's direction.

"Okay, fair enough." There was a hint of amusement in Mystique's voice and Ren really wished she was hearing the real voice. "I'll be down the hall when you are ready. Remember to drink a lot of water tonight, it's important after a massage."

Ren put the robe on and just carried her dark glasses with her as she left the room.

"I have your clothes on the counter." A voice called out to her and Ren just smirked at the game Mystique played now, wanting to see how well Ren really did in new surroundings.

Ren grabbed her clothes and made it into the changing room easily. Her minds eye watched as Mystique pulled out a bottle from a purse and she could read the label. "Do you have plans for dinner?" Ren called through the curtain as she pulled her pants on. She was seeing layers of the future again and knew this was important. This was where her destiny could get away from her if she didn't navigate this well. Mystique had a mission to do and Ren needed to convince her not to complete it.

"Not really." Mystique spoke back and Ren noticed with some relief that the woman had stopped opening the bottle.

"Would you like to join me? I really don't want to go back to the school now." Ren started to tie her shoes and waited. A small smile came to her lips as that bottle was put back into the purse and one reality faded from her mind. More opened up, but they were more pleasant.

"You work at night?" Mystique pretended to not know about the fact that Ren worked at a boarding school.

Running a hand through her hair Ren did what she could to straighten up before opening the curtain again. "Yeah." She moved to stand in front of the counter and leaned on it. Giving Mystique a small flirtatious smile she added. "I heard about this restaurant in town that's supposed to have really great Mexican food. She could see the double vision start again as Mystique shifted forms to the woman she had been pretending to be.

"That sounds good, but I didn't bring my car." Mystique moved to look under the counter. "I could call a cab."

"I have my car." Ren spoke and did her best to not laugh when Mystique's eyes widened and the woman looked up at her. "Unless you're afraid, but I promise I've never been in an accident."

"You said you were blind." The voice was deeper, and a little angry.

"I'm also a mutant." Ren gave Mystique a small smile. "So how about I drive us into town?" Mystique was cautious now and Ren sighed as the woman seemed to finally come to a decision as she stood up. When she started forward Ren got a little nervous. "I promise I just want to have dinner with you Mystique."

"You knew?" The voice was real now, deeper and a little odd but nice.

"Not in the beginning. I'm a precog and that's what I use to see now, my vision." Ren stared at Mystique, knowing people preferred it if you looked at them, even though she didn't really look in that way. "I think we might be able to help each other." She spoke a little more business like herself, knowing not to reveal her visions too soon.

………………..

Part 4 (epilogue)

Ren tossed the last of her luggage into the trunk of her car before bending down with a screw driver to undo a few screws. The license plate fell off into her hand and she tossed that into the trunk as well, it clanked as it met the front license plate already there.

She could hear children playing in the sun and she just smiled a little as she got into her car to leave. This place wasn't her destiny, it was merely a stop in the road and she needed to make a turn in her path. Her letter of resignation was on the Professor's desk, in spite of him trying to talk her out of it.

Ren waved to a few children on her way out, but she didn't have time for long goodbyes right now.

It was dark when she finally got to her destination. Ren parked her car and shut off the lights as she waited, but she didn't turn off the engine. The gas tank was full and the windows were opened so she could hear the noises on the street. She took a deep breath and reached out to grab the mask she'd made, pure yellow with no holes one could see through to identify any part of her. Taking off her dark glasses she pulled it over her head and waited.

The sound of gunfire started and Ren reached out to put her car into drive, but she waited a little longer. When a form darted out into the street Ren hit the gas and pulled out, towards her. "Get In!" She yelled over the gunfire and the woman didn't hesitate long before diving in through the opened passenger side window. "Buckle up." Ren ordered firmly and floored the gas, her dark car with no lights still drew some gunfire but they were moving quickly.

"Who?" Mystique looked woozy, the drugs the military had pumped her with making it impossible to shift.

"Destiny." Ren smiled, but Mystique couldn't see her face. "Ren." She spoke more softly as they hit a hill and flew for a moment over the bump. "Buckle up and I'll get us out of here. But this is gonna be a wild ride." Tires squealed as Ren turned quickly, knowing that a blockade was being created as they moved. She swerved left to avoid a car as she ignored a red light.

"Jesus." Mystique buckled her seatbelt.

"You get what you came for?" Ren asked as if she didn't know. She didn't wait for an answer when a vision came to her making her grab the steering wheel tighter. "Shit," she turned sharply, nearly losing control of the car, just as the red lights of cop cars turned onto the street they'd been on. The narrow street was too exposed so she floored it and focused her powers on the busy street she'd come out on. Gassing the car she missed the oncoming cars and she turned hard to suddenly become part of the flow of traffic. Cars squealed and a few crashing noises followed them, but they were okay.

"Ren," Mystique sounded slurred. "glad to see you."

"You just pass out, it's okay honey. I'll get us out of this." Ren spoke gently. "The drug they used will wear off, but not soon." Ren was barely paying attention to her words, she was pushing her powers to the limit to see the now and the future all at once so she could avoid the police, the military, and hitting innocents on the road. She knew the military was trying to box them in, roadblocks were going up in a few places, and Ren was doing her damnedest to forsee what road might lead to freedom.

Mystique passed out so she didn't see Ren find that street, and she missed the trip to San Francisco, the nearest large city. She missed the bathroom break and the time Ren took to put the license plates back on.

Ren managed to carry Mystique into a hotel room well after midnight and set her down on the bed, before moving to take the other half. "Life with you will never be dull will it?" she asked the unconscious woman.

The vision of the future solidified and Ren smiled as the only future of her and Mystique was a future together. They would become lovers sometime between tomorrow and a few months from now, but there was no future where they weren't. And Mystique was going to prove to be amazing, caring, and devoted. Ren turned to face the blue woman on the bed and wiped a few tears from her own eyes. She'd found her destiny.


End file.
